


Man of my life

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Man of my life

Matteo stretches luxuriously, blinking awake early in the morning when the light is just starting to spill into the room. It’s warm in the bed, but it feels weird. He forces his eyes open properly and takes in his surroundings. It’s not his bed, that much is immediately obvious. The mattress is harder than his own, firmer beneath his back. The window’s in the wrong spot, sun creeping in from the left rather than the right.

It takes a few moments before he’s awake enough to remember. It’s David’s bed, his room, in his home. Matteo smiles. That they can do this now means a lot. It’s only been one day since they woke here together, and he’s shocked to realise just how much he likes it.

Still, there’s something wrong, beyond even the difference in sheets, bed and window. Matteo’s so bleary, in his newly-wakened state, that it’s several more moments before he works out what’s missing. Kicking out, he finally realises that David is no longer there.

Muttering, annoyed that he has to get up if he wants to see his boyfriend, Matteo rolls over and slips his feet down onto the floor.

Shivering a little in the early morning cold, Matteo grabs the nearest warm hoodie and pulls it on. He notices, with a small smile of affection, that it’s the one David had worn the first night they’d stayed over at Matteo’s place. It’s stupid, he thinks, that something so simple can raise his spirits. He’s so completely besotted that he should be embarrassed. But he isn’t. 

He makes his way out to the kitchen where David is talking to Laura. Just as he gets there, the jug whistles and Laura moves to make drinks.

Matteo stops in the doorway, feeling much more like he’s intruding than he did yesterday. He was so hungry, and so consumed by the joy of his time with David, that he’d just bowled into the space with no compunction.

Now, though, it feels more like an interruption. David and Laura are moving about the space with the familiarity of years of living around each other. While Laura makes drinks, she teases David as he stirs something on the stove top, and he knocks her shoulder in return as she passes behind him.

David must sense Matteo somehow, because he looks up and over at him, his face lighting into something fond and affectionate. Laura sees where he’s looking, at the way his face changes and he lights up. She rolls her eyes, grabs another mug from the cupboard and lines it up neatly next to the two she already has out.

“Don’t just stand there looking pretty,” she says, gesturing Matteo forward. “If you do that, David’s cooking will be even worse than usual.”

“Hey!” David protests as Matteo laughs and moves into the room. But he notices the way David carefully returns to his stirring.

Laura hands Matteo a mug of coffee, made just the way he likes it, and he feels another surge of warmth, knowing that David has already told Laura what Matteo’s preferences are. He brings it to his nose, sniffing appreciatively. Laura smiles and pats his arm.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” she says, slipping past Matteo with her own coffee clutched in her fingers.

Matteo puts the cup down on the counter, wanders further into the room, and wraps his arms around David so he can look over his shoulder at what he’s making.

“I’m not a great cook,” David says quietly. “But I wanted to do something for you.”

It’s all so overwhelming, the newness of this whole thing, that Matteo gets that. Part of him wants to deflect and push the feelings away by making a stupid joke, but a bigger part of him wants to revel in this. He has a boyfriend, everyone knows about it, and he feels like he can bask in it.

So all he does is hug David tighter, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Thank you,” he says. “At home all I’d do is make pasta alla Luigi.”

“That sounds serious,” David says. “Pasta for breakfast?”

“I’m Italian,” Matteo reminds him. “Pasta is good anytime.”

“Gross,” David says. “Why didn’t anyone tell me Italians are so strange about their food?”

He stirs his concoction one more time, then hands Matteo a spoon.

“Try that,” he says. “It’s called eggs, you see. A much better breakfast food,”

Matteo pokes his tongue out at David but then tries it, and smiles. It’s good. Maybe a little rubbery, but it tastes like it should.

“Well seasoned,” he says cheerfully. “But I still can’t believe I’ve found the man of my life and he doesn’t appreciate Italian food culture.”

David has been serving up the eggs onto two dishes, but he pauses at the words and turns to look over his shoulder at Matteo.

“What was that?” he says, a grin breaking out over his face. “What did you call me?”

Flushing, Matteo tries to backpedal. It’s probably too big and too presumptuous to say something like that. He’s said he loves David, and means it with every fibre of his heart, but this feels different. Somehow even more intimate.

“It’s a meme!” he says. “You know I’m the meme king!”

But David has slung his arms around Matteo’s neck and is grinning at him.

“No no. You don’t get to take it back. I’m the man of your life.”

Letting his own hands settle at David’s waist, Matteo smiles. He loves seeing David so happy and loves that he’s had a hand in it. So he gives in to everything he’s feeling, too big and too soon or not, and kisses David.

“You are,” he whispers. “You’re the only man I want in my life.”

“You’re the man for my life too,” David says, kissing him back. “But we should probably eat before these excellent eggs get cold.”

Laughing at the easy way David deflates any awkwardness around the moment, Matteo agrees. It’s overwhelming, yes, but in a good way. Knowing David feels all the same things, the same delight in the small moments, makes it feel more real and more permanent. Like those big ideas of ‘for life’ can be true. It’s only been a couple of days, they’re barely starting this thing, but every moment is so filled with meaning and so happy that Matteo feels like he  _ could _ do this forever. Eating eggs with David is such a tiny thing, but the thought and the effort means so much.


End file.
